


Natural Enemies

by EmilysLittleSlut



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Kidnapping, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Smut, Sub Emily Prentiss, Unsub | Unknown Subject
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilysLittleSlut/pseuds/EmilysLittleSlut
Summary: When agent Emily Prentiss gets kidnapped by y/f/n y/l/n (The BAU's most wanted criminal) will the team save her in time or will love be created between the two charaters  :)
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : This story will have detailed smut and will inclued murder/homiced/kidnapping/rape-non con

The team sat around the round table looking into the soulless body that was in-front of then on their screens.  
"How could one person do this to three people and not leave any evidence?" Morgan questioned, rubbing his temples with his hands.  
"Do we think its her...?" JJ asked as everyone took at deep breathe, preparing for the inevitable answer. Of cause it was her but no one wanted to admit to the fact she outplayed them all for what seemed the 100th time.  
"If your referring to y/f/n y/l/n then yes, shes resurfaced again no doubt to taunt us." Hotch answered causing everyone to slump back into their chairs. It was no secret that you were extremely smart but what they didnt know was the only reason you kept 'taunting' the BAU was to gain the attention of Emily Prentiss, the most selfless and kind person you could meet.  
"So whats the plan then.. because everytime we think were getting close she somehow disappears and we get nothing but more dead bodies?" Reid spat out more angry then he intended but on his behalf you did hold him at gun point and shoot him in the leg.  
"We will make a plan tomorrow but right now its late and i want everyone to go home and get some rest so we can think clearly in the moring." Hotch said making his way out the room and to his office. Everyone started to leave but for some reason Emily found herself stuck in her chair as if she was tied to it, JJ turned to see why she wasnt moving but as soon as her mouth opened the raven haired cut her off.  
"Something bads going to happen i can feel it.. i know it sounds weird but i can feel it." Emily said, her eyes still glued to the file on the desk.  
"Hey you dont sound weird at all.. and how about i walk you out just to prove nothing bad will happen?" JJ asked as she helped the woman out of her chair and lead her down to the elevator.  
"Hey thanks for this.. it helped." Emily whispered as they exited the elevator and started to walk to their cars but just as she was going to enter her car she felt a warm liquid run down her back an almost tingly sensation filled her body as everything started to blur. Just before she past out she realised what was happing she was being taken.  
But by who?


	2. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily finds out who kidnapped her and the team realises that shes missing

Emily's eyes fluttered open as the panic started to settle in, shes been taken but by who? Where was she going? Will she die? All these thoughts rushed her head.  
She quickly tried to recognize where she was but there was something blocking her view, a blindfold. Clearing her throat she spoke "hello?" Her voice sounded broken but still somehow sounded like an angle speaking. You swiftly walked over to were she was chained and took off her blindfold. 

"Hello Agent Prentiss." You smirked looking down at the frail body lying on the floor.

"Y/n You..You bitch.." Her voice was so soothing but her calling you a bitch wouldnt work you needed to teacher her who was in control and so you slapped her hard across the face before speaking again.

"Thats no way to speak to mommy is it? i think i need to teach you a lesson." You could see the fear set in her eyes yet she tried to hide behind her confidence. Her deep chocolate brown eyes, you felt you could get lost in them in if you stared for to long, looking you dead in the eyes.

"My team will find me and you will get killed so i suggest you release me and turn yourself in." Again she tried to hide behind her confidence but this time she crossed the line she needed to understand you are her master. So this time you unchained her and picked her up, doing this she stopped hiding her fear and started to cry and scream for you to leave her and that she was sorry but it was to late for that.

"PLEASE IM S-SORRY!" She cried out but you just blocked it out as you placed her down on your bed and tied her wrists on the headboard and ankles to the bedframe, parting her legs. 

"I tried to tell you to behave Emily but you didnt listen so why dont you just lie back and enjoy it ok darling?" You saw the tears roll down her face which normally didnt effect you but for some reason you started to feel remorse? guilt? No you never felt guilty for killing people so why would you feel anything towards her? As if she could sense your conflict feelings her voice let out a small squeal before talking

"You dont have to do this you could just stop.. i know you must feel confused or hurt but i could help you if you just let me.." You slapped her before she could finish speaking.

"Did mommy say you could speak? No so how about you shut the fuck up and learn your lesson." You quickly brought your mouth down to her neck sucking on it harshly leaving marks and making her cry louder forcing you to put your hand on her mouth to silence the noises. But as soon as you did this she bite your hand, so hard there was blood leaking from your skin.

"You fucking bitch.. i was going to go easy on you and maybe even sedate you but now." You chuckled to yourself. "But now your going to experience it all wide awake." The fear grew in her eyes as she tried to push you off her which is when she saw just how powerless she was to you. Slowly you unbuckled your belt and pulled down your jeans, throwing them a side, you then reached for her trousers and ripped them off with her underwear leaving her exposed to you and to you only. Her eyes began to water again as you placed your dripping core onto her heat, which to your surprise was just as wet if not wetter. 

"Y/n Please.. im sorry we c-can just talk about it?" You just ignored her words and started to grind back and forth on her exposed clit leaving her breathless. You felt the knot in your stomach tighten as your clits rubbed faster and harder, sweat started to drip down your forehead and onto her breasts. Her hips buckle as she moans, you could tell she was close but so was you so you didnt stop, you felt her squirm as her climax got released but you kept going not only so you could feel the release but because you knew she would be sensitive and it would cause pain. Feeling the knot in your stomach loosen, you collapses in the bed next to her. Both of you being out of breathe.

Turning your head you saw her eyes leak a single tear, you quickly cuffed her jaw and wiped away the tear with your thumb while maintaining eye contact. Her eyes seemed to soften at your attempt off helping her. You opened your mouth to say something... anything but nothing came out so you just laid next to each other in silence, that was until she spoke.

"Are you going to kill me y/n?" Her voiced seemed numb like she was distancing herself from you. Expecting you to speak Emily stayed quiet but instead of speak you just got up and put back on your clothes to leave. Deep down you felt some what scared, not scared that her team might find you or that she might escape but scared that you felt bad for hurting her for making her cry. 

About an hour later of thinking about what to do you decided to just ignore your feelings at push them down, you made your way back to see your little 'toy'. Walking in your room you saw her still tied up from earlier and fast asleep, without thinking you untied her. After cleaning her and put her in fresh clothes you carried her into your guest bedroom and tucked her in and left making sure to lock the windows and door so she couldnt escape and with that headed to bed.

You where awoken with screams and banging on the wall. "fucking great." You murmured getting up and walking towards the room that the agent was in. Unlocking the door slowly you were greeted with a lamp being throw at your face and blood trickling down your cheek bone. Emily saw the twitch of anger in your eye and fell quiet backing herself up against the wall.

"I-i..im s-sorry i am.. please dont.." You looked her dead in the eye before walking towards her. She was now fully against the wall, she looked frozen with fear. Fear from you.

"Im sorry for last night.. i never wanted to do that so dont give me another reason to ok? How about you follow me to a special room and if your good ill give you a treat?" You said full asserting dominance to the FBI agent. All she could do was nod and follow you out. You lead her to your basement where there was chains and whips on the wall with a bed in the center, slowly you gave her a bottle of water which was in a locked draw in the corner.

"Drink it.. it will help. And before you wonder its not poisoned." You said passing the liquid which she nearly chugged all of it. You saw her eyes look around the room almost searching for something.

"W-wheres the.. bathroom." She stuttered out of fear of speaking and getting punished.

"Oh urm.. theres not one down here but when you need to go just ask me and i will give you a bottle and maybe if you behave i might take you to the bathroom upstairs." You laughed but it was a normal happy laugh but more a hollow, painful laugh.

"Ok im going to go upstairs and take care of a few things while you stay down here and rest.. you will need your strength for later darling." You smiled as you left her down there locking the door to get ready for the news that is off you kidnapping a federal agent.


End file.
